


Connection

by kiszkakiss



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-31 04:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiszkakiss/pseuds/kiszkakiss
Summary: You meet Josh at the movies and discover that you have a spark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out exactly how I'd originally thought it would but I hope you all enjoy anyway. x

You were waiting in line with an assortment of sweets you’d picked out. Checking your phone for the time, you started tapping your foot, eager to get settled in the movie theatre. You could tell the people in front of you were equally as impatient.  
_What is going on?_ You thought. The lines weren’t usually this long.  
Cinema dates were something you did with your ex but you didn’t want it to be tainted by that. Friends thought it was odd that you went on your own but you found it to be a pleasant experience, opting to take yourself once a month or so.

Still waiting in line, it was almost your turn and you caught a glimpse of the cashier. He must have been new because you’d never seen him before and he was looking a little stressed; red faced, rushing around, spilling popcorn and fumbling with change. He looked like he’d been at the beach all summer; tanned skin, curly hair atop his head lighter than his brows, probably a little lightened by the sun. As you walked up the counter to pay for your treats, you noticed he was rocking some hoop earrings like your own and you spotted a little gap between his front teeth as he apologised profusely for the wait. His voice was kind of raspy and his accent a little unusual. That was unexpected.  
“It’s no problem.” You replied and popped your sweets on the counter. “Just these, please…” You took a quick look at his name tag. “…Joshua.”  
“Josh is fine. Is that all?” He asked, his eyes pleading with you to stick with what you already had. The poor thing was left alone, handling everything by himself.  
“Yes, that’s all.” you answered and he sighed with relief. You gave him the exact amount of money so that he didn’t have to get all flustered, picking out the correct change.  
“Enjoy your film.” Josh said, sounding sincere.

The film was just okay. You didn’t expect much from a generic rom-com but you hoped to be pleasantly surprised this time. You felt that familiar dizziness of walking out of a dark movie theatre and into the foyer; still regaining your bearings. It was quiet as you’d waited for everyone to leave first and you spotted Josh at his station, leaning his elbows on the counter. He seemed more relaxed now that there wasn’t anyone rushing him off of his feet.  
“See you, Josh.” His head snapped up at the sound of your voice and he waved back at you with a smile.

-

It had been a couple of months since you took yourself on a movie date as you had been busy with work and school. Sunday afternoon seemed to be as good a time as any to go and catch a film at the cinema; it’d be quiet and there wouldn’t be huge lines for popcorn. You decided to wait and see what was playing when you got there.

When you arrived, you scoured the options and ended up settling on another rom-com. Maybe you were still a little bit hung up over your ex. You just wanted to be transported into a world where love has its ups and downs but it all works out in the end; they live happily ever after.  
As you walked towards the assigned theatre, you heard a familiar voice greeting you. You quickly spun around, hoping it wasn’t someone you knew who was going to ruin your alone time. You were surprised to see Josh, clad in his obnoxious orange uniform. He was sweeping popcorn off of the floor and recognised you.  
“Oh, hi.” you called back to him.  
“You were here a while ago, right?” he asked, walking over to you.  
“Yeah, it’s been a while. I’ve been busy.” you explained, although you didn’t need to. He nodded, understanding, and leaned on the side of the counter.  
“Thanks for going easy on me before. That was my first day. You were the only person who treated me decently.”  
“I can’t believe they left you alone on your first day, that’s terrible.” You empathised.  
“It was awful but I got the hang of it eventually.” There was a pause and you were torn between wanting to watch the movie and chatting more with Josh.  
“I’m y/n, by the way.” You offered your hand to shake and he took it, gripping it firmly. His skin felt as smooth and soft as it looked. “And you’re Josh, I remember.”  
“Sorry, must not have made the best first impression.” He massaged his neck anxiously, looking everywhere but at you.  
“No, you were doing your best and I appreciated that.” You gave him a reassuring smile and he slowly managed to look at you again. “So, um, not to be demanding or anything but could I get some popcorn?” Josh laughed loudly at that and shook his head, setting the broom against the wall and walking behind the counter.  
“Of course you can. Got to do my job. Sweet or salty?” He asked, preparing the box. You thought about it.  
“How about both?”  
“Coming right up.” His smile was bright and wide as he scooped one part sweet and one part salty popcorn into the box. You went to grab your purse from your bag but Josh’s voice interrupted your concentration.  
“It’s on me. Enjoy your film, y/n.”  
“Thanks, Josh.” You took the popcorn from him and turned to make your way to catch the film but something made you stop in your tracks. You turned back around. “Hey, Josh?” You called out.  
“Yeah?” He answered.  
“Do you want to hang out sometime?”  
“Sure,” He was blushing but not as much as you were. “we can swap numbers after the movie.”  
“Okay, see you in a bit.”

Alone in the theatre, you chose your favourite seat in the middle. You couldn’t stop smiling about your interaction with the curly haired cashier. Even during the film, your mind wandered back to him; how sweet he seemed and the way he treated you. Complete opposite of your ex who was tall, dark-skinned and treated you like shit; although it took you a while to realise this.

Once again, you emerged from the theatre, feeling a little wobbly from sitting for so long. You spotted Josh leaning against his station but he had changed out of his orange uniform. He was wearing khaki skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt; a red puffer jacket on top to shield him from the autumn wind.  
“Woah. I almost didn’t recognise you without the tangerine.” You laughed as you made your way towards him.  
“Oh, so, we’re comfortable enough to make fun of each other already?” Josh smiled wide and gave you a nudge, teasing you. “I finished my shift… we can do something now, if you want?”  
You thought about it, anxiety creeping up but you knew you couldn’t pass up on him. “Yes, please. I mean, we can get some coffee? I don’t like coffee but something? Sorry, I’m nervous.” You stuttered, internally face-palming at your idiocy.  
“We can get hot chocolates?” Josh suggested. You nodded, unable to contain your smile and followed him through the main door, out into the cold.

-

Josh was funny. Very funny. He made you choke on your hot chocolate and made tears stream down your cheeks from laughing; your mascara running down with them. You were both getting stares from other people in the small cafe but you paid no mind, just enjoying spending time with this beautiful ball of sunshine. That’s really what he was. You felt as if you’d been left out in the freezing cold and Josh was the only one that was able to warm you up and make you feel… well, simply feel.  
“God, you are ridiculous.” Josh tilted his head at that. “I love it.” you added and his eyes lit up as they wandered all over your face. “So, what were you doing before working in the cinema?” you asked, taking a sip of your hot chocolate.  
Josh sighed at that. “Well, I went to college for film.”  
“Ah, I see the connection.”  
“Yeah, kind of. I’ve made a ton of films. They never really got much attention outside my hometown, though.”  
“I’d love to see one. Or two. Or, like, all of them.” You babbled.  
Josh chuckled. “They’re a little embarrassing, I am in some of them but they mostly star some friends and my twin.”  
“You have a twin? Identical?”  
“Yup, identical.”  
“Finding it hard to believe there are two of you… that must have been insane to grow up with.”  
The corners of his lips turned up and into a smirk. “Well, I’m five minutes older. I sort of took the lead by default, so, I’m a little more rambunctious but he can be equally as rowdy. Our childhood was a whirlwind when our younger sister and brother were involved. We spent a lot of time outside; hiking, camping and such.”  
“Wow. Big family. My family is nothing like that. I grew up in the city.”  
“You’re an only child?” Josh placed his hand on yours when he asked; your other hand warmed up by your beverage.  
“How did you guess?” You questioned, surprised.  
“You think that having three other siblings is a big family.”

There was a short pause as you both thought back to your childhoods. You finished the rest of your drink and sighed.  
“That was delicious. Thank you for this, seriously.” You pulled out your purse and went to pay.  
“Wait.” He jumped up from his seat to stop you. “This is on me, as well — my treat.” Josh insisted but you paid anyway.  
“You already bought me popcorn. Let me return the favour.”  
“Fine but I’m giving you a ride home.”  
“I won't say no to that.”

-

The drive to your apartment was filled with conversation. Just talking about silly things, music, film and everything in between. Josh was so easy to talk to. You barely knew him but you felt as if you’d known him your entire life. There was an instant spark between the two of you and you couldn’t ignore it. It seemed Josh couldn’t either. When he pulled up to your apartment, he turned the car off and cleared his throat, turning to you but not quite looking at you.  
“Do you think we could do this again?” A lump formed in your throat; you absolutely wanted to hang out again but you weren’t sure if he meant as a date or just as friends.  
“For sure! Let’s do it.” You exchanged phones and gave each other your numbers. When you swapped your phones back, you felt a tension building between you as your fingers brushed together. You had to ask, “Would it be like… I don’t know… a date—?” Josh interrupted by leaning over and quickly pressing his lips to the corner of your mouth. Your eyes closed automatically at the soft touch and you exhaled. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” you giggled and Josh took your hand in his, placing an equally quick kiss directly to your lips which you welcomed, smiling as you went.


	2. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a trip to the beach with Josh, during winter, and he wants to film you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Connection! Sorry for the lame title but I hope this satisfies.

You were wrapped up in the closest things you had to winter attire; leggings with mom jeans on top, slogan tee, thick sweater, infinity scarf, bobble beanie, double breasted coat and chunky Chelsea boots. Josh had insisted that you take a trip down to the beach together, despite the freezing cold weather. Both of you were sitting in the car, parked right by the beach, and bracing yourselves before heading out into the icy wind. A thin mist had settled over the ocean and there was no one else to be seen.  
_They had the right idea._ you thought.

Josh pulled his beanie over his head, zipped up his black puffer jacket and counted to three before he opened the door and stepped outside, slinging his backpack over his shoulders. The frigid air hit you instantly and you watched your boyfriend running on the spot, trying to warm up while he waited for you to do the same.  
_What a dork._ you thought, giggling to yourself. When you finally hopped out of the car, you felt your face numb almost immediately.  
“Remind me, again, why we’re doing this?” You shouted over the crashing waves; your breath visible as you spoke, walking around to Josh. The wind whipped right through you, causing you to hold on to your hat.  
“Beach! Race you!” Before you could respond, Josh ran towards the stairs that led down to the sand. You chased after him, still keeping a hand atop your head, not wanting to lose your beanie. When you reached the sand, just after Josh, it crunched underneath your shoes and you could feel your body start to warm up within your layers of clothes. It was harder to keep up with him after that and you gave up, strolling towards him when he stopped near the water and turned to you; his hand out waiting for you to grab it. Once you had caught up and intertwined your fingers with his, he placed a quick peck to your red nose and you began to walk the length of the shore together, swinging your arms as you went.

After a short while, the waves quietened down a little and the wind wasn’t threatening to steal the only thing you had to keep your head warm. Seagulls flew overhead and you could hear them squawking away at each other.  
“This is nice.” you breathed, letting go of your boyfriends hand to wrap your arm around his waist; trying to soak up as much body heat as possible. Josh draped his arm around your shoulders and pressed a gentle kiss to your head.  
“I have an idea.” He said with a mischievous grin.  
“Whatever it is, I don’t wanna know. I know you, Joshua Kiszka!” You couldn’t help but smile back at him, although you were a little apprehensive. Josh dug around in his backpack and pulled out his camera.  
“Do you think I could film you a little?”  
You were taken aback by the question. “Me? Why would you want to do that?”  
“Because you’re beautiful, y/n. I’ve never seen anyone so fucking…” he paused for a moment, gazing at you affectionately, “…exquisite. I want to capture these moments forever.”  
Your thoughts started to argue with him but you tried not to let it show — you were thankful that he really believed these things about you and you wished you could too.  
“Okay… what do you need me to do?” You asked hesitantly, shoving your hands in your pockets.  
“Just be you, my love.” His smile was bright and then you found yourself embracing him. No-one had ever completely accepted you the way you were, flaws and all, and Josh continued to do this ever since you met him in that movie theatre.  
“I love you.” you whispered by his ear. The confession was uncontrollable, just tumbled out of your mouth.  
You felt him squeeze tighter and chuckle. “I love you too, darling.”

Josh had stepped a little ways away and you stayed where you were, closer to the sea. The wind was starting to pick up again, causing your hair to whip around your face despite being partly contained in your hat. You watched as he fiddled with the camera settings while you took in the sounds around you, trying to loosen up a little.  
“Ready?” Josh called out and you nodded. “Action!”  
You simply moved in ways that felt natural; you could have let your awkwardness take over and pose, bringing out the peace sign or whatever but you just let yourself be. At first you simply held your arms out, letting the cold wind cut through you, and then you started to sway and twirl around; just focusing on what you were feeling and hearing. When you started to skip along the sand, Josh followed you. He kept catching your eye and you’d never smiled so hard, the muscles in your cheeks beginning to ache.  
“How was that?” You asked as you waded through the sand, towards Josh. The camera beeped and he looked at the screen.  
“Perfect.” He responded softly.  
“Stop.” You giggled, breathless, the cold air starting to get to your lungs. “Let’s look at it in the car.”

You instantly felt warmer when you slammed the car door shut and switched the heating on. Josh switched his camera back on and shuffled through the different videos to get to the latest one, pressing play. You watched your figure come in and out of focus as Josh zoomed in on you. He’d settled on your face for a while, your nose and cheeks rosy from the cold, and then zoomed back out to capture your body movements. You could hear his little breaths and chuckles behind the camera as he admired you.  
“Absolutely ethereal.” he commented, completely sincere. You weren’t watching the video anymore, just marvelling at your love, watching you.

Dating Josh was like a dream; it was almost too good to be true. You’d finally found your person.


End file.
